


Nearly Perfect

by wongsdong69



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Smut in the 2nd Chapter, mention of death (in a movie), yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongsdong69/pseuds/wongsdong69
Summary: Lee Donghyuck nearly had it all. He had a cool job (Chenle and Jisung thought being a barista was cool), good looks, and great friends. The one thing he didn’t have was his best friend aka Huang Renjun.Renjun was nearly perfect. He was pretty, had a proper life plan, was a perfect size for hugs, and was also very fun to tease. The one not so perfect thing about him? His boyfriend.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a short story that i had written a while back and it had been collecting dust so i'm finally posting it!! it's a little sloppy and half unedited?? my computer keeps changing 'donghyuck' to 'donghyuk' so yeah it should be good other than that, though. 
> 
> enjoy!!

Lee Donghyuck nearly had it all. He had a cool job (Chenle and Jisung thought being a barista was cool), good looks, and great friends. The one thing he didn’t have was his best friend aka Huang Renjun.

Renjun was nearly perfect. He was pretty, had a proper life plan, was a perfect size for hugs, and was also very fun to tease. The one not so perfect thing about him? His boyfriend.

What frustrated Donghyuck the most about his situation was the fact that Renjun had never been interested in dating.They had been friends since the eighth grade and not once had he had a crush on anyone. The fact that Renjun was dating a guy pained Hyuck even more. If he started dating a girl, Hyuck could tell himself that his friend was straight and that he never stood a chance anyway. But nope.

He turned to watch Renjun. He was decked out in a pale yellow apron,a loose t-shirt, and jeans. He was engaged in conversation with a customer, a polite smile gracing his face as he explained the makeup of each of the coffee shop’s drinks. Hyuck thought he looked beautiful. But then again, he thought he looked beautiful everyday. Whenever he told Renjun though, he’d get a glare and a groan in return. He wasn’t sure if it was because Renjun thought he was teasing him, or if it was because he didn’t like being complimented. Maybe he just disliked Hyuck that much. He decided he’d give it a go anyways.

“Injunnie.” Renjun turned to him with an inquisitive look, already walking his way with a plastic cup. Hyuck placed his hand lightly on Renjun’s waist, the older immediately trying to move away and pour cream in the cup at the same time. “Hey!-” Hyuck stepped closer to him, snickering.  
“You look beautiful today, Injun.” He punctuated the compliment with a wink and Renjun gave him a disgusted look. “You know you should probably be working right now.” 

“There’s only one customer.”

“We’re out of heavy cream. Go get some from the back.” And with that, Renjun had moved to the opposite counter and turned on the blender to drown out anything Hyuck had to say. Hyuck wasn’t surprised or hurt, bouncing to the back room. As he walked back to the front with a half gallon of creamer, he heard a familiar loud voice. 

“Yes, can I get a dairy free, nut free, soy latte? Oh did I say no dairy? Do you have almond whipped cream? Ah shit, I said no nuts, didn’t I…” Donghyuck frowned after hearing Renjun’s giggle, squatting to put the jug in the mini fridge. He looked up to see Lucas, Renjun’s boyfriend, leaning over the counter to kiss the shorter man. He pulled back, staring at Renjun’s lips.

“You look really pretty today, baby.” Renjun smiled shyly and messed with his bangs. “Thanks.” Hyuck scoffed loudly and stood up straight, knocking the two out of their moment. “C’mon guys, no PDA in here, it’s gross.” He said in a joking tone. Just because he wasn’t happy about their relationship didn’t mean that he could be an asshole to them both. He knew that Renjun wouldn’t hesitate to ghost him until he got his act together, even if they did work together. Renjun couldn’t really do any physical damage, so emotional combat was his forte and Hyuck wanted nothing to do with that.

Lucas laughed loudly and sneakily grabbed Renjun’s hand. “I think you’re just jealous of what a hot boyfriend Renjun has.” Hyuck rolled his eyes and smiled. “Bingo.” Renjun shook his head and gave Lucas a pointed look. “Are you gonna order something or what? We don’t take too kindly to loiterers.” Lucas laughed again, and Donghyuck would be lying if he said it didn’t irritate him. Why was he so loud and happy all the time? 

He quickly ordered a drink, saying something about his class being delayed hence the reason he was here. Renjun and Lucas chatted for a bit, and Hyuck really wished there were customers to distract him from eavesdropping. 

“Jagiya, let’s go out tonight.” Renjun groaned and slapped Lucas’ hand away from where it cupped his cheek. “What are you, an old man? Who even says that anymore? You aren’t even Korean.” Lucas giggled and nudged his arm. “I thought it was cute, baobei. Anyways, does tonight sound good?” 

Donghyuck froze. Friday nights were always reserved for watching shitty horror movies and playing mario kart. It was tradition and could not be broken. Renjun slipped away from the front counter to fill a cup with iced coffee. Hyuck looked up from his phone to stare him down, though Renjun ultimately ignored him, nodding his head. He walked back to Lucas to hand him his drink. “That sounds fine. Pick me up?” Lucas agreed, grabbing his drink and rushing out of the building.

Hyuck waited a moment before he spoke. “You know tonight is movie and game night. I even have a movie picked out already.” Renjun sent a glare his way, face quickly softening as he examined Hyuck’s hurt expression. He walked up to him, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. I’ll make it up to you, okay?” Donghyuck scoffed. “Ever heard of the saying ‘bros before hoes’? You just majorly broke bro code, Injun.” Renjun retracted his hand from Hyuck, crossing his arms. “Lucas isn’t a hoe. You’re just jealous that I have an awesome boyfriend who loves me and you know what? I love him.” Donghyuck checked the clock before whipping his apron off of himself.

“You don’t even know what love is, Renjun.” Renjun didn’t have time to react as his best friend stormed out of the coffee shop.

Renjun twirled his fork around in his bowl of uneaten pasta. “I don’t understand why he got so pissy about it, it’s just one time.” Lucas shrugged, snatching a shrimp off Renjun's plate and popping it in his mouth. "I dunno, I can see why he's upset though." Renjun huffed. "Taking his side, I see." 

Lucas held his hands up and shook them wildly. "No, I'm not! I'm just seeing both sides. Anyways," He slurped up more noodles. "Enough about Donghyuck. Let's talk about something else."

Donghyuck stared blankly as the child on screen was stabbed, blood spraying the stalks of corn surrounding him. Jisung waved his hand in front of his face, Hyuck not even blinking.   
“I think he’s broken.” Chenle let out a high pitched laugh and threw a pillow at him. He snorted and smacked the pillow away making it land on Jisung’s lap.

“Hyung, I thought we were here to have fun but you’re being rather boring.” Chenle stated, pouting at him. Jisung giggled. “He’s just mad that Renjun is on a date with Lucas.” Hyuck frowned at him and lifted his arm up as if he was going to slap Jisung who immediately cowered in fear. “I’m just upset that he didn’t even hesitate to ditch me for his boyfriend. And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that!” The two teens turned to each other, shrugged, and turned back to Hyuck.

Hyuck pulled his legs up to sit criss-cross and moved to face the two younger boys. “Don’t you guys find it odd that Renjun never mentioned liking anyone but all of the sudden he has a boyfriend?” Chenle looked up in thought for a second and nodded his head.

“Has he ever had a boyfriend before Lucas, Hyung?” Jisung asked. The three of them were ignoring the movie at this point. Hyuck looked away, chewing on his lower lip. “He’s never been in a relationship before Lucas…” Jisung rubbed his arm to comfort him. “Maybe Renjun will break up with Lucas after a while and you’ll be able to shoot your shot with him.”

Renjun and Lucas were at the latter’s apartment. Renjun was still feeling confused about his situation with Donghyuck. Lucas grabbed his hips to drag him to sit on his lap. Renjun sighed and hooked his arms around Lucas' neck. "Okay what's wrong?" The taller man searched his boyfriend's face, hoping he could help in some way. Renjun shook his head, craning his neck to look at the tv, feigning interest in whatever was playing. Lucas grabbed his chin, turning him to look back at him. "Baby… Talk to me." 

Renjun rolled his eyes, gripping onto his shoulders. "I don't even know, Yukhei. Hyuck and I fight all the time but this time I feel like I actually fucked up. He was pretty upset..." Lucas nuzzled his face into Renjun's neck and kissed it, making the smaller man giggle and push his face away. "Mm, just talk it out tomorrow. You're best friends, I'm sure you can work it out. But for now…" He ran his hands over Renjun's thighs and squeezed them, making Renjun squirm and blush. 

The next day Hyuck worked in a gloomy silence and customers gave him dirty looks when he didn't politely smile at them. Renjun clocked in at three, his last class of the day ending fifteen minutes prior. He quickly put on his apron and greeted Hyuck with a small smile that wasn’t returned. After rush hour ended, Renjun cornered Hyuck against the espresso machine, placing his hands on the counter on either side of him to prevent him from getting away. Donghyuck pouted and looked over Renjun's head, ignoring him. Renjun frowned and flicked his forehead, making him groan and huff in annoyance. 

"Listen up. We can do whatever you want tonight, I said I'd make it up to you so it's your choice. Now stop being such a bitch." Donghyuck pushed Renjun away from him. "Fine. But you wouldn't have to make it up to me if you hadn't screwed me over for your boyfriend in the first place." 

Renjun rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. Hyuck smiled slyly and reached out to slap his ass, making the older boy yelp and punch his arm. Once his shift was over, Hyuck sat at the bar with his laptop to fill out job applications. He smiled at Renjun who was humming quietly to himself while making a latte. He spun around and set it on the bar in front of Hyuck with a wink. 

The older man finally closed shop two hours later, lifting his arms up to stretch, his pastel blue shirt riding up to reveal his stomach. Donghyuck kicked his lips and cursed himself for being so whipped for him. He hurriedly grabbed his backpack off the counter and slung it over his shoulder, walking out of the building. 

"My place or yours?" He asked. Renjun locked the door and followed him down the sidewalk. "Let's go to yours. I haven't been grocery shopping in weeks." Renjun stuffed his hands in his pockets, shivering at the cool breeze. Hyuck glanced at him. "What? Why not?" He shrugged, watching cars drive by. "Lucas usually takes me out for dinner or drops something off at my place." Hyuck’s smile faded and Renjun continued, "I wish he wouldn't though, I'm starting to gain weight…" 

Donghyuck snorted and pinched Renjun's side. "You’re so tiny! I hadn’t even noticed.”  
Renjun frowned. “Ugh, don’t call me tiny please.” Hyuck raised an eyebrow. “Oh but Lucas can get away with it?” Renjun stuck his tongue out at him and Hyuck skipped ahead of him. He kicked his feet through the shallow puddles, thankful that the rain had stopped pouring around noon. He sped up to follow the puddles as they came closer to the side of the road and Renjun chased after him. Suddenly a car whipped past them, drenching them both in cold, muddy water. They both stood still for a second until they spotted another car barreling down the road. The two took off down the sidewalk, giggling the whole way to Hyuck’s apartment. 

They finally got inside, both humming contentedly as the apartment was warm and toasty. Donghyuck immediately started to take off his soaked clothes and toss them into a laundry basket and gesturing for Renjun to do the same. He discreetly watch Renjun peel off his jacket and his shirt. “Injun-ah…” Renjun looked up at him with a questioning look. “Hm?” 

Hyuck nodded towards his body, Renjun looking down at his exposed torso in confusion. Purple hued marks littered his chest and waist. Donghyuck stepped forward, running his fingers over the bruises. “Did Lucas do this to you?” Renjun pulled away and awkwardly laughed. “I mean, yeah. I’d rather not talk about that though.” Hyuck grabbed his wrist and shook him. “Why didn’t you tell me though? I could’ve done something.” Renjun pushed Hyuck away with a confused look. “What are you talking about? You’re not making sense.” Donghyuck frowned, frustrated. “Lucas is hurting you, isn’t he?” 

Renjun laughed quietly at this, shaking his head. “That’s- That’s not how those got there, Hyuckie.” Hyuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his stomach dropping when it clicked. Renjun had his arms now wrapped around his torso trying to cover himself and his face had turned bright pink. “Oh. I see.” Was all Donghyuck could bring himself to say. He quickly walked into his room and took deep breaths, trying to force the tears in his eyes away to no avail. The tears streaked down his cheeks and he wiped them away. He busied himself with finding clothes for him and Renjun, while trying to look like he didn’t cry.

He walked back out to find Renjun sitting on the floor in just his boxers, his knees tucked against his chest. He looked up at Hyuck guiltily. “I didn’t mean to worry you. Or make things awkward. I’m sorry. Also I didn’t want to get your couch wet so I sat on the floor and now I look dumb." Haechan smiled softly at him and handed him a pile of clothes. "Here. I'll wash our clothes tomorrow." He helped Renjun stand and watched as he disappeared into Hyuck's room. 

Donghyuck made pizza rolls and turned on Lady and the Tramp for them to watch. He pulled the fuzzy blanket off the back of the couch and fluffed up the throw pillows, the way Renjun always liked. Renjun walked out and plopped down onto the couch, snuggling up against Hyuck under the blanket. The two binged old Disney movies until they fell asleep on top of one another.

When he woke up, Donghyuck felt very warm. He felt Renjun's thin arms hooked around his middle, their legs tangled together. His face was quick to heat up but he didn't dare move and wake him. He held Renjun closer to him, admiring his soft features. The tiny breaths leaving his lips making Hyuck smile. He ran his fingers through the other's hair, kissing the top of his head and wishing he could stay like this forever. If only he could lean down and press a kiss against his best friend’s lips. If he could wake up next to him every day to admire his pure, sleeping state.

He frowned, thinking of Lucas. He had only known Renjun for a few months and yet he had already kissed him countless times. On top of practically sucking the skin off his chest. Hyuck knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but think about it. What was Renjun like in bed? What was his first time like? Why couldn't they have had their first time together? Just the two of them? He jumped, Renjun's loud groan bringing him back to reality. He squinted up at Hyuck and slowly sat up. 

"How long have you been awake? You could've just woken me up too." Hyuck melted upon hearing Renjun's groggy morning voice. "I've only been up for a few minutes. Plus, I was admiring you. You should be honored." Renjun snorted and nuzzled his face into Hyuck's chest. "I don't even have the energy to fight you." He took a deep breath through his nose. "Mm, you smell like coffee." He didn't pull away and Hyuck felt his face getting hotter. “God, you’re tense.” Renjun snickered and slid off the couch, walking off to the kitchen. "Breakfast?" 

After a quiet breakfast, Renjun changed into some of Hyuck's clothes and walked to class. He was grateful that they both lived so close to campus. He didn't need to pay for transportation all the time. He got through his first lecture and Lucas met him outside, offering him an iced tea.  
"You look… Very happy." Lucas chuckled "Did your professor not show up or something?" Renjun shook his head. "No, it's just-" 

He furrowed his eyebrows. Why was he so giddy all the sudden? "Hyuck and I made up and we had a sleepover. It was fun." Lucas frowned at him. "Yeah but that's the same expression you had when I-" He shook his head and looked at his feet. "Nevermind. Dinner tonight? My place?" Renjun nodded and Lucas patted his head, kissing him and briskly walking away.

After two more classes, Renjun walked to the coffee shop. He chewed on his lower lip, pondering the reason he had been so happy this morning. He greeted Donghyuck with a smile as he walked in. Renjun slipped to the back room to put his bag up, bumping into a new employee. He was donning a pink apron that matched his hair and he was actually… Really pretty? Renjun felt an odd feeling in his chest as the man introduced himself as Jaemin. Renjun smiled kindly at him and put his new apron on, pushing through the door to get started. 

Hyuck was standing very close to Jaemin and was quietly, but excitedly praising him. This annoyed the hell out of Renjun and he was quick to shake Hyuck's shoulder to tell him to get back to work. Soon, all of the customers were settled, sitting in small booths and tables and Renjun took his time wiping down the counters. 

His peace was disrupted when a mug was shoved in front of his face. It was a creamy pink latte, and a cutesy foam rabbit stared back at him. Hyuck pulled it away, taking a big gulp of the drink and destroying the bunny. "Look what Jaemin made, Injun. And taste it, it's amazing." Renjun hesitantly took the mug, taking a sip from it and nodding. "I'm impressed." 

Donghyuck smiled at him and sat on the counter. "Apparently he's really good at cooking too so I'm going over to his place tonight." Renjun lowered his voice so Jaemin wouldn't hear him speak. "What? You just met him, what if he's a murderer?" Hyuck frowned. "I'm just trying to be friendly.” He smirked down at Renjun. “Since when did you start caring about my wellbeing?” Renjun scoffed and resumed wiping the counter a bit more aggressively.

“Why do you act like I don’t have feelings? You’re so annoying.” Donghyuck shrugged. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter if I hang out with Jaemin anyway. I’m sure you’ll be spending the night with your boyfriend.” He rolled his eyes back and spoke in a high pitch, “Oh Lucas, oh, ah~!” Renjun flushed red, ducking his head down and he pinched Hyuck’s leg. “Shut the hell up!”

After his shift ended, Renjun trudged off to Lucas’ apartment. He didn’t understand why he felt so sour when he saw Hyuck and Jaemin talking. He wasn’t necessarily worried about him going to Jaemin’s house, hewas just… Jealous. He told himself that he was just jealous that his friend was making new friends. That was completely normal. At least that’s what he told himself. 

He felt better after that, he knocked on Lucas’ door, waiting to see his boyfriend. The door was opened by his roommate, Hendery, who mumbled something about take out as he let him in. He noticed the tall man putting his jacket and shoes on. “Oh, you’re not staying?” Renjun asked. Hendery chuckled. “No, you two are too loud. I prefer to actually sleep, y’know.” Renjun laughed along with him, bidding him goodbye when he left. He sat on the couch, leaning back and staring at the ceiling until his eyes fluttered shut.

When he woke up, he was in Lucas’ bed tucked against the taller man’s chest. He squinted to see the clock on the nightstand. It was only about twelve. He turned to look at Lucas, running his fingers along his stomach. Lucas groaned and opened his eyes. “Why didn’t you wake me up? Did you eat?” Renjun kissed along the older boy’s jaw, Lucas smiled sleepily and shook his head. “I didn’t want to eat without you, sorry.” 

Renjun gave him a disappointed frown and slid out of bed. “I’m gonna go heat something up. You can’t just not eat.” He was at the door when he barely heard Lucas speak. “Renjun?” Renjun looked at him. He suddenly looked very small and scared, huddled under the covers. “Hm?”

“Do you love me?”

Renjun opened his mouth to speak and closed it, unsure of what to say. He cursed himself for hesitating. Lucas pulled the comforter tighter around himself. It suddenly felt harder for him to breathe or think, it felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces. Renjun took a deep breath, not looking at Lucas. “I do love you, Lucas.” Lucas nodded to himself. Maybe he had been too touchy or too loud. He racked his brain for reasons why Renjun didn’t love him. Why he would lie about it. He didn’t want to look at him. It was obvious, he didn’t love him. 

Lucas spoke softly, almost whispering, “I’m not hungry, you can eat without me.” And with that, he rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut to hold back any tears that tried to escape. Renjun made a small noise of protest, ultimately leaving the tall boy to go back to sleep. ‘He probably has classes early…’ He told himself. He went back to bed after eating a small portion of pad thai. Lucas was huddled on the far side of the bed, nearly on the edge. 

Renjun frowned, climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around Lucas’ waist. He pressed a kiss to his bare back. “I’m sorry, Yukhei.”

The next morning was uncomfortably silent. Lucas didn’t sing in the shower and he didn’t laugh loudly at the shitty sitcom that played every morning. The tv wasn’t on at all, the only noise in the apartment being the rustling of Lucas packing his bag with textbooks. Renjun stood in front of the door, blocking his path and he flinched, noticing how the smaller boy wore one of his shirts. “Will I see you later today?” He looked awkward and tense and Lucas suddenly felt guilty. “I can try stopping by the cafe at lunch. I was going to hang out with Kai hyung tonight though.” Renjun nodded and stepped forward, stretching his body up to kiss his cheek. 

Lucas gave him a sad smile and left. 

Donghyuck sighed, refreshing his emails. Nothing. No call backs, nothing. He let out a frustrated cry. He was going to have to serve matcha lattes for the rest of his life. He was barely making ends meet with his current cafe job, and he was pretty sure he was getting kicked out of his apartment soon. 

He at least had fun hanging out with Jaemin and his roommate, Jeno last night. He found the pair amusing. They had been friends since middle school, making Hyuck think of himself and Renjun, and he subsequently dumped his whole dilemma onto them. They were very kind about it though, and gave him words of encouragement.

He told himself that today was the day he would finally confess to his best friend. He figured that it would be for the best and Jeno suggested that it might help him move on faster. He was going to do it and frankly, he was excited. He hoped it wouldn’t make things awkward, though Renjun was friends with plenty of people he rejected.

Hyuck unlocked the front door of the pleasant smelling building and flipped the sign to read ‘open’. He felt a little stressed, Renjun was supposed to be here earlier to help with the early morning rush. He cursed the cafe owner under his breath for not hiring enough employees and making them work long shifts for barely over minimum wage. He really didn’t want to ask Renjun if he could stay at his place but with how job searching was going, he wasn’t sure if he had a choice. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Renjun stumbled out of the back room. Hyuck grinned and and skipped behind the counter, the other only giving him a weak smile in response. 

“What’s wrong?” Renjun shook his head at the younger, pulling out a fresh stack of plastic cups to set on the counter. “Just tired. How was Jaemin?” Renjun felt a pang of dread in his chest as Hyuck's face lit up. "Oh, it was really fun actually! He has a roommate named Jeno and he's as cute as Jaemin… I think you'd like them, we should all hang out sometime." A voice in his head screamed at him. Now. Tell him now! 

"Renjun I need-" The bell hanging from the front door jingled and a group of students came in. Renjun gave him a questioning look before turning to greet the customers in a sing-song voice. 

'Today.' He told himself. He couldn't wait any longer. Customers poured through the doors and they didn't get a break until one in the afternoon. Renjun's shift ended in an hour. They worked quietly side by side making drinks for themselves and Renjun giggled when Hyuck made a disgusted face after drinking a dark green concoction of syrups.

"Renjun." A shaky voice caught them both off guard. It was Lucas. Donghyuck smiled and waved at him but he ignored him, even though he clearly saw the action. "Trouble in paradise.." He muttered with a snicker as he moved to sit on the back counter. He pulled out his phone to hide the fact that he was eavesdropping, but when he glanced up, he saw Renjun's anxious stance and slowly put his phone down to watch the interaction. 

Renjun had a small, confused smile on his lips. "What's up, Yukhei?" Lucas grimaced and he desperately shook his head. "I'm sorry Renjun. We need to break up." Hyuck tensed. Renjun's eyes widened. "What? Here? Why?" Hyuck could've sworn he saw tears in Lucas' eyes.

"I don't know if I was too clingy or annoying but-" Renjun cut him off with a loud cry. "Yukhei what are you talking about?! You never annoyed me I-" Lucas let out a shaky sob. Hyuck felt second hand embarrassment from them. Practically the whole cafe was staring at the two. 

"You don't love me, Injun. And you never will. Not if you're already in love with someone else." He pulled Renjun as close as possible, despite the wide counter between them, and kissed him one last time before bolting out the door. Renjun stood speechless for a minute, until he was running after Lucas screaming for him to come back. 

Donghyuck felt his chest restrict and he scrambled to call Chenle. He desperately wanted to find Renjun and bring him back, but he could get fired for leaving the building unattended. 

"Ugh, what do you want?" Chenle's crackly voice snapped. "Emergency. Lucas just dumped Renjun and he ran and I'm at the cafe by myself." A woman standing at the counter gave him a sympathetic smile. "Please hurry. And get Jisung if you can. I'll buy you guys dinner" He heard muffled talking and then, "Aye aye, captain! On our way." He thanked him and resumed working, taking orders and sloppily making drinks. He sent Renjun about two hundred texts and whenever there were no customers, and he called him over and over. 

Soon Jisung and Chenle were there, helping take orders and calling Renjun. Eventually, Hyuck's shift ended. and Jaemin and a girl he didn’t recognize came in to replace him. He waved at them and rushed to Renjun's apartment, Jisung and Chenle trailing behind him. He fished a key out of his wallet and unlocked the door. 

"Renjun? It's Hyuck! Obviously… Jisung and Chenle are here too." The apartment was eerily silent and they split up to look for him. It didn't take long, as it was a fairly small place but he wasn't even there. Jisung frowned. "Maybe he just went to his parent's house…" 

"Jisung. His parents live in fucking China." Donghyuck spat. Jisung threw his arms in defense. "I didn't know." He mumbled and Chenle rubbed his back. "Look, I know we're all kind of stressed about this but there's nothing we can do about it." Hyuck nodded and hugged Jisung apologetically. "I'm sorry. Let's go home for now." They all trudged out of Renjun's apartment.

Chenle tapped his chin. "So from time to time when he gets really pissed, Renjun will avoid most of us and disappear for a few days, right?"  
Hyuck nodded and shoved fries into his mouth. Chenle continued, "Maybe when he's really upset he does the same thing but… More extreme? Perhaps." Jisung nodded enthusiastically, "That makes sense! So we just have to wait a bit for him to come back to society?" Chenle gave a firm, proud nod and took a big bite of his burger. Hyuck didn't look convinced. "But why wouldn't he be home?"

"Because he's out drinking." Chenle snorted. Jisung smiled, then suddenly looked thoughtful. "You said he ran after Lucas, right? Maybe they're talking at his apartment or something. " Donghyuck's mouth dropped open slightly. "You're right. I don't have his number though." 

Chenle's face lit up, "Lucas is Chinese, right?" Hyuck snorted. "Yeah, why?" Chenle pulled out his phone, quickly typing. "I know this one guy who's Chinese and he has a group of Chinese friends. He can ask around for us." Jisung snickered, "How do you even know that?" 

Chenle shrugged, "My name is pretty big in the…" He looked around secretively, "the business." Jisung giggled and slapped his arm and Chenle cackled. Hyuck shook his head at their antics and nudged Chenle. "Did he text back?" Chenle flipped his phone over, squinting to read the text. "Wong Lucas?" Donghyuck shrugged and Chenle tapped away. "He said his real name is Yukhei." Hyuck gasped, "Yes that's him!" Chenle's phone buzzed, loudly playing a poppy song. He snatched it off the table and put it to his ear.

"Ge, why did you have to call me?" He whined. "Yeah yeah, whatever old man." Jisung laughed at the fuzzy yelling that came after. "Yes that's him. No. No. Kun ge, I can't believe you think I would do something like that! It's a long story, okay? Fine! Basically he broke up with his boyfriend earlier- it was like a whole ass drama, no lie- and said boyfriend is missing and we just wanna make sure he's okay." There was more talking before Chenle said bye and hung up. "He's sending me the number and telling Lucas we're gonna call him." Hyuck nodded and tapped his foot impatiently. 

Jisung had his chin hooked over Chenle's shoulder, watching him type on the phone. They both perked up and Chenle put his phone on speaker. Lucas' raspy voice rang out, "Hello?" Donghyuck snatched the phone away from Chenle. "Lucas, is Renjun with you?" His whole body relaxed upon hearing a soft "I'm here."

Hyuck frowned, speaking once again. "Are you two..? What are you guys doing?" Lucas answered, "We're just talking. Renjun's gonna stay over for the night." Odd, muffled, high pitched noises came from the speaker and Lucas cleared his throat. "Bye, I guess." And he hung up.

Donghyuck groaned and dropped his head on the table. "Damn it. I was going to tell him that I liked him today." Chenle gaped at him and Jisung gave a sly smile. "Well now that he's single again, maybe you have a chance?" Hyuck glared at him, "You dumbass, they're talking right now. Probably making up." 

The next day, Hyuck sent Renjun a text to check up on him. He didn't have to work so he figured he could walk around town looking for job applications and maybe a cheaper apartment. He was pleasantly surprised when Renjun texted back.

'Are you free today? We should hang out :)' He quickly typed, agreeing and inviting him over. Soon, Renjun was letting himself in, greeting Hyuck with a smile. Donghyuck discreetly looked him up and down. 

He looked a little tired, and a bit like he had been crying all night but he was dressed in a nice outfit and his smile was genuine. Donghyuck felt his stomach twist. "You look good, did you and Lucas make up?" Renjun's smile faltered, and he shook his head no. Donghyuck felt guilty for bringing it up. 

"I'm just… Trying to stay positive." He mumbled quietly and Hyuck patted his head. He didn't flinch or pull away as he normally would, if anything, he leaned into Donghyuck’s touch. He retracted his hand and grabbed his jacket off the counter.

"Wanna take a walk with me?"

They walked side by side and Hyuck watched Renjun. The short man was focused on the grey clouds moving in the sky and Donghyuck had to pull him to the side several times to stop him from bumping into someone. They continued their walk in silence, until Renjun excitedly pointed at a restaurant. “They have my favorite soup, I want you to try it.”

They sat to have lunch and Hyuck couldn't help but stare at Renjun while he was reading the menu. "You know," He snickered. "You're really pretty, hyung." Renjun looked up at him with wide eyes and cheeks tinted pink. "Thanks, Hyuckie." 

Donghyuck froze. "Hyung, are you broken?" Renjun snorted and rolled his eyes. "No, I just… Lucas helped me realize something." Hyuck learned back, curious of where this was leading. "And what would that be?" Renjun sighed, turning his eyes back to his menu.

"I'm in love with you." This couldn't be real. Maybe Lucas caught onto Hyuck liking Renjun and he decided to play an elaborate prank to make a fool of him? He stuttered, "You're joking." Renjun bit his lip, casting his gaze down. "I'm not. I just thought I'd get it off my chest."

Tell him! Hyuck's brain screamed at him. He cleared his throat, taking a long drink of his water. "I wanted to tell you something, actually."   
Renjun set the menu down, his full attention on Donghyuck. He took a deep breath, mustering up his courage. "I've loved you since tenth grade." 

Shit. That was not what he wanted to say. Renjun looked shocked and his gaze flitted around anxiously. "Tenth grade? Why didn't you say anything?" Donghyuck frowned at the question. "What do you mean? You're my best friend and- It's weird! Plus, you never had romantic feelings for anyone so there was no use saying anything!"

Renjun looked pissed now. "I had plenty of feelings for plenty of people! Why do you always make me sound like some cold, heartless lizard?" Hyuck opened his mouth to speak but Renjun cut him off. "Maybe if you had told me before I wouldn't have dated Lucas." 

Donghyuck swallowed hard. "Are you serious?" Renjun shook his head. "I don't know, I guess I'm just confused, and tired, and overwhelmed?"   
"How did you know- How did Lucas know you liked me?" Renjun shrugged, staring at his glass of water. "He told me that I seemed happier when I was with you or when I talked about you. And the more I thought about it the more it made sense. But there's some part of me that's worried about how this is gonna change things for us."

"Well I'm willing for 'us' to become a thing. Only if you want to of course." Hyuck reached his arm out onto the table, hand palm up. Renjun slowly brought his own hand from his lap, setting it on Hyuck's and intertwining their fingers. "I'd like that." 

Jisung and Chenle screeched at the tv. "WHAT? BUT I THOUGHT- I HATE THIS MOVIE!" Jeno laughed loudly at them. Renjun and Jaemin occupied the kitchen, quietly chatting and cooking. Hyuck snuck in, sliding his arms around his boyfriend, startling the shorter man. 

Renjun smacked his hip with a spatula. "Don't sneak up on me like that." Hyuck just laughed and pressed a wet kiss against Renjun's neck making him groan in disgust. "Ew, get a room you guys." Chenle grimaced walking to the fridge and Jaemin snickered. 

"Get out of my fridge, you brat." Renjun and Chenle bickered back and forth and Hyuck smiled to himself. He couldn't be happier, having his makeshift family of friends meant there was never a dull day. The title of boyfriends didn't change their relationship much, it just meant that they could be more affectionate without fighting. And they were very affectionate.

Renjun had insisted that Hyuck move in with him so he didn't have to worry about paying rent. They fought for about a week until Hyuck gave in, as Renjun refused to be around him until he ‘came to his senses'. They each had their own bedrooms and yet, Donghyuck found himself in Renjun’s bed every night, not that he minded. They often cuddled, and Hyuck always woke Renjun up with a flurry of kisses. It felt so natural and Renjun often chided himself for not realizing his feelings sooner. 

He was just so grateful to come home after a long day of classes to see his best friend. To be able to kiss him and stare at him without being questioned. The universe aligned, Renjun was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short and yeah, this was written as an afterthought anyways renhyuck best bfs bye

The second Renjun sat on his lap Hyuck felt euphoric. After years of pining, he finally had Renjun, and to be so close...There was nothing more he could ask for. Renjun cupped Hyuck’s face in his hands, smiling softly at him before leaning forward to kiss him.

He was taken aback by the amount of force Renjun used. The way he sloppily kissed him made it seem as though he was the one who waited years for this moment and not Donghyuck.

Hyuck lifted his hands from the couch to slide his hands up and down Renjun’s sides, the smaller man shuddering and quietly sighing into his mouth. Renjun moved to kiss at his jaw, ultimately sliding his face down so his cheek was resting against Hyuck’s shoulder.

He pressed light kisses against Hycuk’s neck, but quickly froze at the feeling of something hard brushing against his crotch. Donghyuck’s breath caught in his chest and he attempted to push Renjun off of him, his face turning red in embarrassment. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” Renjun wrapped his arms around Hyuck’s torso and sat up straight to look into his eyes. “I love you. A lot. And I wanna fuck you.” Hyuck felt like his face was on fire. 

He was supposed to be the confident one, but the way Renjun’s hooded eyes bore into his soul made him feel helpless.. Renjun placed his hands on top of Hyuck's slowly guiding them to slip under his shirt.

He then left Hyuck's hands to explore on their own, setting his hands on his shoulders. Donghyuck brushed his thumbs over Renjun's smooth stomach, letting them glide around before he gained the confidence to pull the thin shirt up and over his head. He looked so small and frail. He was beautiful.

He felt an odd feeling in his stomach and leaned down to lightly lick at the other man's nipples, testing his reactions. Renjun whined in surprise, arching his back at the feeling. It was so different from the times Lucas had touched him, slower, more gentle and unsure.

He rolled his hips down against Hyuck's, both groaning as their crotches came into contact. Renjun pushed Hyuck's face away from his chest, ignoring his worried expression as he sank to his knees in front of him. He unzipped Hyuck’s jeans, pulling them down and setting them aside. Hyuck’s breath hitched and Renjun kissed the top of his thighs, pulling down his boxers to lay with his pants. 

Hyuck watched with bated breath as Renjun slid a finger down his dick. It twitched and he let out an embarrassingly loud whine. Renjun used two fingers to play with him before he wrapped his lips around his cock. 

He let out a low moan and his slobber dripped down Hyuck's dick as he bobbed his head up and down. Donghyuck thanked God that he wasn’t longer when he felt his tip hitting the back of Renjun’s throat. 

He stroked his nape, jumbled praises falling from his lips. This was what heaven felt like. He startled when Renjun pulled back, raising himself to sit on Hyuck’s lap again. He leaned forward to kiss him, panting into his mouth and he began to grind his hips down onto Donghyuck again, whining loudly when Hyuck squeezed his thighs.

"Injunnie, how are you still so cute when you're sucking me off?" Renjun rolled his eyes, impatiently unzipping his own pants. "How long is it going to take you to touch me?" 

Donghyuck smiled at his snappy response, sliding his hands to his ass and squeezing. This did not seem to please the other, as he stood up from his lap, discarding his boxers. 

"Looks like I'm gonna have to do all the work." He settled back onto Hyucks lap, ignoring his curious stare as he reached back to prod his fingertips against his entrance. He groaned, quickly realizing he had forgotten lube, and he held his fingers up to Donghyuck's face.

"Do me a favor and suck." Hyuck tentatively nodded, wrapping his lips around the thin fingers and he licked sloppily around them. Once Renjun deemed them wet enough, he retracted his hand, returning it to prep himself.

Hyuck watched in awe. Though he couldn't see it, he knew what was happening. It didn't seem like Renjun's first time doing this either. It made him a bit nervous, really. Renjun seemed so experienced and here Hyuck was, still a virgin.

Renjun clutched onto Hyuck’s shoulder with his free arm as he made small noises of pleasure. Hyuck stared for a few more seconds before reaching a hand to wrap around Renjun’s dick. The smaller man gasped in surprise, and moaned breathily when Donghyuck started to jack him off.

“Okay stop, it’s too much.” He breathed, placing both hands on the other’s chest. He looked up at him with a questioning gaze. “You still wanna do this?” Hyuck nodded enthusiastically. It had always sort of been on his mind, to fuck Renjun, but he was too scared to ever bring it up. He wasn’t going to miss his opportunity now that it was being handed to him, though.

“Okay, I’m gonna start slow.” Renjun took hold of Hyuck’s dick, sinking down onto it. Hyuck threw his head back, overwhelmed by the feeling of being inside Renjun, who was pressing gentle kisses along his exposed neck. He lifted himself up, sliding back down and setting a slow, steady pace.

“Injun, it’s-” He choked out a moan and Renjun grasped his hands, intertwining their fingers. He admired Hyuck’s flushed face, his eyelashes fluttering, the shape of his mouth when he moaned. He was beautiful. He leaned forward to slip his tongue the other’s mouth, Hyuck immediately sucking on the wet muscle.

He arched his back when he felt Renjun’s fingertips dancing along his stomach, shaking and arching his back as he came inside of his boyfriend. Renjun slowed his movements before pulling himself off of Donghyuck. 

The younger made grabby hands at him as he stepped away picking their clothes off the floor to put them in the hamper. “Jun, you didn’t cum. C’mere.” Renjun crept up to the couch and ruffled Hyuck’s hair. “That’s okay, let’s get a shower.”

When Donghyuck pouted and made no attempt to move, Renjun huffed and pulled him off the couch, tugging him to the bathroom. He started a warm shower and set out two towels for them. Hyuck followed him, stepping into the tub and resting his chin on the older man’s shoulder.

“That was my first time having sex.” 

Renjun hummed, squirting shampoo into his palm. “I know. That’s why I went slow.” Donghyuck pressed kisses against his neck and he whined quietly. “You’re not going to ask if I thought it was good?”

Renjun snorted and turned to Donghyuck, threading soapy fingers through his hair. “You came in my ass in less than five minutes, I think that answers for you.” The taller puffed his cheeks out in disdain, his cheeks flushing.

“Does that mean it was bad for you?” Renjun pulled his hands down, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Of course not. It doesn’t really matter to me, honestly.” He turned to grab a bar of soap, lathering it onto his hands. 

“As long as it’s your dick I’m sitting on, I’m happy.” 

Donghyuck laughs loudly and Renjun chuckles along.

“How romantic.”

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stop thinking of renhyuck aus i adore them and i need more renhyuck interactions TT


End file.
